Pretense
by madmerica
Summary: In 2015 Olivia becomes drunk and is saved by a man in biker gear.


_A/N: The story is set in the future. Rated M. Just so you know. And parents should know what their kids do on the net._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything about 'Fringe'. But if I could choose it certainly would be Peter Bishop and I wouldn't share!!!!_

Pretense

She had left the bar at 2 a.m. Clearly she had a few shots to much as she swayed a little while making her way to the train station. Although he hadn't seen nor spoke to her in five years he knew where to find her. Just looking at her brought back a lot of memories. So now she was staggering off to get home. At least she wouldn't drive home herself. Following in the shadows he was her falling down, her face making flush contact with the concrete sidewalk. He smiled.

"Shit" she muttered under her breath. What had she been thinking? She had only eaten a hotdog for lunch and after work she had went straight to the bar. Downing eight Mojitos in three hours had left her in this pitiful state. She got up on all four bringing one hand up to examine the damage the concrete had left on her face. A light bruise started swelling on her jaw. " Perfect. Now I have to explain that to Astrid." She definitely had too much to drink. She was already speaking aloud to herself. Suddenly she felt the hotdog rising. Slowly she got up and looked for a calmer more secluded place. She went to the back alley behind the bar and released her stomach onto the ground. A few moments later she stood up and relaxed her head against the cold wall. She could her the sound of people walking on the sidewalk but she didn't care. Nobody would see her in that poorly lit street and pity her.

He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and his reaction was immediate. He ran across the street and simultaneously pulled a knife out of his pocket. His mind was going through all the possible moves he could make. The bully was oblivious to the fact that not only he was watching Olivia Dunham. When Peter came to him from behind he could see that the bully was carrying a white electrocuted gun. That was enough to trigger Peter and with a swift move the knife made contact with the bullies abdomen. From here it was all a bloody mess.

The wall felt good on her bruise. The sudden smell of iron got her gagging again. She bend down a bit her hands holding onto the wall and took some deep breaths. That wasn't helping as the smell got stronger and straonger. It was nauseating. She felt more then she heard it someone approaching from behind. The steps were slow almost hesitant. Normally her senses would tell her to stand up straight, turn around and face the music. But she was too buzzed and so her senses didn't kick in like they normally would. A warm hand touched her at the small of her back and pressed her slightly inte the wall.

"Hi there." He felt her tense as he spoke but she didn't reply. His hand trailed up to her loose long hair and gripped it tight. The other hand moved to her bottom clad in tight black jeans. He felt her holding her breath and preparing to fight him. As he leaned in he whispered into her hair "You look nice, 'Livia."

There was only one person in this world ( and in the others she knew) that called her Livia. But it couldn't be. He had left her and the Fringe division five years ago. Without ever trying to get back to her or the others. She brought her hands off the wall and clenched them beside her body. The hand in her hair vanished only to make contact on her shoulders. She choose that moment to turn around and place a fist right in the gut of the man behind her. All this she did on autopilot, her reflexes even worked now that she wasn't herself.

What really caught her off guard were those two blue orbs. She would always recognize these eyes.

"Peter" she whispered, bringing her hands to her mouth, covering it in surprise.

"Livia. Nice punch." He said with a ragged breath. A smirk showed up on his scruffy face. She looked at him with questioning eyes. He looked so different. She'd known him wearing dress shirts and nice fitting sweaters or only sweat pants on a doorstep in the middle of the night. But the man in front of her was wearing a biker outfit. Tight leather pants, an old faded AC/DC t-shirt that clung snuggly to his chest and a leather jacket that would rerveal a toned, fit body.

"Wanna give me a hand here?" He was still recovering from her punch, but nevertheless looked her straight in the eyes. She extended a hand to him and he grabbed it. She felt the electricity as their hands connected but didn't move. Peter came face to face with her a longing look in his gaze.

"Livia, I…."

She slapped him hard on his cheek. She acted before she knew what she was doing but she had to do something.

"What was that for?"

"For not calling one single tiome in the past five years, for not one word of explanation."

She wanted to slap him again but he had foreseen this. He catched her by her wrist and pushed her lightly into the wall.

"Stop it."

" No, I won't" and she tried to wiggle out of his grip but he shoved her harder into the wall making full body contact. This time around it was her to catch her breath. She felt his intense stare onto her face and shut her eyes. He still remembered after all those years. His scruffy jaw touched her bruised one and she flinched.

"Aww."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't. I hurt myself this evening."

"Oh yeah, I saw." He could smell the booze and her shampoo. Magnolia. So innocent. Not at all like she was, not at all like he remembered her in his dreams. He gripped her wrist a little harder.

"How come you've seen that?"

"Because I was watching over xou."

"You what? More like hiding behind my back, I'd say." 

"Stop it Livia."

"What?"

"The pretence."

And he gave her a hard and forceful kiss on the lips. He begged for entrance and after a moment of withstanding she gave into him. Held him prisoner in her mouth, capturing everything so she could recall it later. He led out a muffled groan and pressed even harder against her but let loose of her hands. Olivia immediately began roaming them over his chest tucking at that old faded AC/DC shirt. He got the message and shrugged out of his jacket so that Olivia could move the shirt up and marvel at his bare torso. Peter began messing with the buttons of her blouse and she could feel his hot fingers touching her skin every now and then.

"Peter…the hell…."

She whispered throatily. He looked down into her piercing green eyes, his look full of passion, heat and something more carnal. Want. He brought his mouth to her neck, giving it a flickering lick and whispered into her ear.

"I need you, now."

And he continued to take care of her neck. That was all Olivia ever wanted to hear. She arched up at the sensation his touch had on her, pressed her hips into his loin and to rub slightly against him.

He couldn't bear it any longer and sacrificed her blouse as he ripped it open. He'd been missing those perky breasts like hell and he would savor the taste of them forever in his mind. His tongue danced around the rosy hills sending shivers down her spine. Olivia put a leg around him and hugged him closer as to never loose him again. She let her hands slide to his muscular back, wandering to his butt and shoving her hands into his back pockets so she could sense him better. All the while Peter nuzzled at her neck and ear whispering words of sorry and regret into her hair.

But now wasn't the time to talk so Olivia took action. She felt the growing bulge against her hips and it turned her on to no end. So she still affected him in more then one way. Freeing her hands she moved them to his belt. She wanted to unbuckle it but it refused. She pushed Peter away a little and he froze in shock.

"It's okay. I just need to figure out your belt." She said in a rush and took a glimpse at it. It was a brown leather belt with a metal buckle that said 'EARL'. She chuckled.

"So now you named him?"

"What? No…..it was the only one available at some truck stop in Texas."

And with that the belt unfastened and she jerked the fly open. The desire in her eyes turned him on even more and he forgot all about the place and the circumstances they were in. Now, there was no going back. He fumbles with her jeans, slides them down and let his fingers find the wet spot on her cotton undies. Rubbing in circles does it for her and she grabs his strong member tight in her hands. He groans and tugs her panties down in one swift motion. She pulls him in a forceful embrace and wraps her legs around him thankful for the support of the wall. He looks up and she nods her approval. Seeking entrance he finally finds heaven in that moist warm cave of hers. Together at last they move in fast unison. Their eyes lock once again as they climax in each others arms.

The End.

_A/N: This is my first story whatsoever. So be kind with your reviews. ;)_

_The first five paragraphs I wrote with a plot building up but I got carried away with THE SMUT. Hope someone still likes the story._

_Dedicated to the gutter and Earl girls over at FF. Thanks for inspiration and putting pictures in my head that I can't get rid off. Your wish is my command. Though I may failed at that 'devil-may-care' attitude of Peter._

FF_2277686_**3**


End file.
